The present invention relates to a vacuuming motor attached to a vacuum chamber and used as a drive apparatus or the like of a board transporting robot or the like, and a vacuuming apparatus.
As disclosed in JP-A-10-243609 (Japanese Patent Application Publication Number: Hei10-243609), a conventional vacuuming motor is used by putting a total of a drive portion thereof in a vacuum environment constituted by a vacuum chamber. In this case, for sealing inside of the vacuum chamber and inside of the vacuuming motor, a clearance between a rotating shaft thereof and a fixed portion of a housing or the like is closed by using an expensive part of a magnetic fluid or the like.
However, according to the vacuuming motor and vacuuming apparatus of the conventional art, the following problem is posed.
(1) A case of the vacuuming motor serves also as a partition wall between the atmosphere and vacuum and therefore, the case needs to strengthen more than necessary mechanical strength. Therefore, a total of the vacuuming motor is enlarged and heavy.
(2) Only a material or the like used in the drive portion which is suitable for the vacuum environment can be used and therefore, the cost is increased. Further, the motor becomes a special order product and therefore, time is taken for fabrication thereof.